Breaking All The Rules
by BowtiesAndBakerville
Summary: Stiles thinks he's the worst hunter in the world. So how could he make it worse? Well, falling in love with the alpha they're trying to hunt may be on the top of the list of thing not to do. Well, Stiles has never been one to follow the rules. Hunter!Stiles AU
1. Chapter 1

"I am officially the worst hunter in the world." Stiles shouts as soon as he enters his sister, Allison's room. "Seriously, no one could do any worse than me. Never."

"Come on Stiles, I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad." She replied, putting the book she was reading down. Stiles vaguely remembered his dad telling them that it was something to do with mistletoe or Wolfsbane or something to do with that.

"The target was about 5 feet in front of me and I was roughly 2 feet off." Stiles said while he gestured wildly with his hands.

"Everyone has off days, Stiles. You can't be good all the time."

"But that's the thing Allison, I'm never good. You're the ones that's good with a bow and arrow, or a knife." He chuckled. "In fact, you don't even need a weapon. You're good enough with your hands." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Oh shutup. Anyway, you're just good at other things."

"Like what, name one thing I'm good at that isn't messing everything up."

"You're good at video games and-"

"That helps me become a hunter."

"You can," Allison didn't speak for a while, instead she stood with a hand on her hip. "Recite all of the components found in Mistletoe." Stiles sighed,

"How is that supposed to help me when I have a gun in my hand and an alpha running towards me growling? I can't just tell them what's found in Mistletoe and hope they think I'm so much of a geek I scare them away."

"You're not a bad hunter, Stiles. You're just different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different."

With that, Stiles walked out of his sister's room and across the landing, trying to ignore the angered whispers coming from beneath him. Bits of the conversation reverberated off of the walls.

"He wasn't born to be a hunter, Chris."

"How the bloody hell did he miss the flaming target? It was right in front of him."

He reached the familiar look of the white door decorated with stickers and a sign that says 'Stiles' room. Keep out!' The door slammed behind him and he threw himself onto his bed burying himself in his pillow. The room around him was like a normal teenage boy's room would be. A shirt was hanging off the back of his desk chair from where he'd thrown it the night before and a book was on the floor, from where he'd fallen asleep last night and the book fell out of his hand.

"Stiles?" The door was thin so the voice was hard to miss.

It was his mother.

"Go away." He called, his words half smothered by the pillow.

"No, I'm coming in." She said as the door creaked open.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk." She sat on the edge of his bed. "I heard that today's training didn't go too well."

"Dad spoke to you then?"

"Yes. Look Stiles," she begins.

"You want me to stop trying, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles got up off the bed and stood at his desk where a picture caught his eye. It was Allison, after she's found her first werewolf, two years ago, everyone was so proud of her. No one was ever proud of Stiles, then again he'd never caught a werewolf.

"You want Allison to be the hunter. You want Allison to help you do things. Allison, Allison, Allison. Never me. Look I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"Stiles you're not. You're just different."

"You're the second to tell me that today."

"Because it's true."

"I'll never be a proper Argent so what's the point of all this training. What do you do to a useless soldier? One that has shitty aim or crap strategies that ensures everyone on the freaking mission dies?"

"Stiles." His mother says, also standing up now and speaking in a calm, strained voice. "We're not having this conversat-"

"Tell. Me."

"We leave them behind, some survive. Some… don't." She paused before continuing. "But you aren't useless Stiles. You just-"

"That's a lie and you know it, just get out." When she didn't move, Stiles said in a strained voice, "please." Tears glistened in his eyes and his fingers were curled tightly around his desk.

"Okay, but we're talking about this again later." She said and left the room and faint 'whatever' coming from the room.

"How did he take it?" Her husband asks as soon as he sees her. His shoulders are tense and he looks worried.

"Not so well, Chris. He thinks he' useless."

"He is."

"But we can make him useful, right? Chris he's our son."

"I know, I know Victoria. Maybe, Gerard could help him?"

"Gerard's strategies are… weird." She finishes lamely.

"He just tries too hard sometimes."

"Okay, do what you think is best."

"But if this doesn't work."

"It will."

"But if it doesn't."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Chris laughed.

"So stubborn."

"You wouldn't have married me otherwise."

Stiles awoke to the noise of things being dragged up the stairs and people talking in hushed whispers. Stiles may not be the best hunter but if his family was in danger he wasn't going to go out without a fight so he got the knife and hand held gun from the back of his draw, took it off safety and prayed he was just being paranoid.

What he didn't expect to see was his grandfather outside his door, hand reaching out to open it.

"Woah, may want to put the gun down, Stiles. It's just me, your grandpa, Gerard. You remember me right, you were only young when I saw you last."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember you." He replied, lowering his gun and putting the knife onto the bed. "I just heard noises, didn't know what they were. Sorry."

"It's alright, only being cautious, 'eh."

"Yeah," Stiles went to put the weapons back behind a pile of books about werewolf hierarchy. "What are you doing here? No one told me you were coming."

"I'm here to help you and your sister with your training. I was told you might need a bit of help." He said with a smile. "Anyway, I'll be downstairs."

Stiles leaned against the wall of his bedroom.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was tense. No one really spoke, his father and Gerard tried to start a conversation but when they realised no one was in the mood, they stopped. Now Stiles, his mother and father, Allison and Gerard was sitting round a table eating chicken casserole.

"Stiles, stop playing with your food." He had been moving it around his plate, trying to work out where it would make it seem like he had eaten some.

"Leave the poor boy alone." His grandfather said with a smile that made Stiles sick to his stomach.

"I'm not hungry, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Stiles lifted up his plate and took it to the kitchen, scraping the food into the bin and placing his plate into the sink.

"Stiles!" He heard his mother call after him but he continued on up the stairs and into his room where he'd shut the door behind him.

"I'm really sorry about the, Gerard." Stammered Victoria.

"Don't fret about it, I was a kid once I get what it's like to be a teenager. Going through his rebellious, 'eh?"

"Yeah, something like that." Allison watched as her parent's talked to this man whom she had never even met before as if they were best friends and not a stranger who had dragged one of them up and then abandoned. She only returned to the conversation when she heard her name being called out.

"Allison!" Her mother shouted, "grab the desert. It's in the fridge."

"Uhm, yeah okay." She stammered getting out of her seated and picking up her plate as she realised that she hadn't eaten that much either. When she reached the fridge she heard the shallow breathing behind her, one positive about being a werewolf hunter was that you were quite observant. Her dad was standing behind her with four plates in his hand.

"I get it," he said in a hushed voice. "You don't like Gerard, but can you just pretend to Allison? If not for your mother and me, for your brother? He is here to help Stiles after all." Allison didn't reply to her father, she only turned round and put the desert on the table and took up her seat again, refusing to speak for the rest of the meal.

Stiles grabbed a jumper and pulled it over his head and put some old Nike trainers on. The window was already open, he'd been waiting for his parent's door to shut and the light to be turned off. Stiles had been smart enough to wait half an hour, but obviously that had been spent biting his nails and trying to clear the stench of fear from his nose. If he could smell it the human was sure that a werewolf could.

Stiles walked over to the window and placed his hand on the glass, slowly he lowered himself down until half of his body was hanging out in the empty air below him, his hand searched for the pipe that was directed next his window. The human then wedged his foot between the gaps in the brickwork and climbed down, a couple of meters above the ground his foot slipped.

Falling was the closest thing humans were ever going to get to flying and right now Stiles felt like he was flying. It was as easy as breathing, the only thing that ruined it was when he hit the ground; his back impacted with the ground with a thud and his head when foggy. It was funny because at first it felt like he was just lying there, but then the pain soared across his back and shoulders. He was whimpering in pain and clouds of black spots were clouding his vision, soon it was taking up so much effort just to keep his eyes open. Eventually, darkness clouded his vision and the burning sensation lulled him to sleep.

A normal person's reaction to waking up somewhere unknown would be to panic. But, being a werewolf hunter Stiles had the upper hand on how to deal with this kind of situation. He started by looking round, seeing if he remembered anything but nothing came to him. Then he tried to see if he could smell anything but there was nothing there either, he heard a voice just as a dull aching pain started to make an appearance.

"You're an Argent, aren't you?" The voice was deep and goddamn _hot._ Stiles told himself that he should _not, under any circumstance _be turned on by a complete stranger that, to be honest, was extremely rude.

"Stiles Argent. Hello to you too tall, dark and handsome." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Derek. Derek Hale."

"Huh?"

"My name. I figured you were asking." When Stiles turned his head he realised that the man had his rather muscly arms folded across his also muscly chest. He had black hair and, _Jesus Christ it wasn't just his voice that was hot._

"D'you mind not staring? It's really off putting." Stiles blushed and he could of sworn he saw Derek's mouth turn into a slight smile.

"So why am I here?"

"You were on the floor with your window open. Trying to escape hell, A.K.A the Argent household?"

"They're not that bad." Derek scoffed and Stiles decided not to push the topic further. "So, am I allowed to love or is this going to turn into a horror movie scene?"

"You might not want to move yet."

"Why?"

"You must have fallen pretty far down, Argent," he ignored the faint 'Stiles' from the teenager.

"So why am I not in agonizing pain?"

"Watch." Stiles tried to squirm away when he saw Derek move closer but found that he was right and it did hurt like hell to move. "Stay still, I'm not going to hurt you." Derek's fingers wrapped around the hyperactive boy's wrist and Stiles watched as his veins turned black and pain slowly faded from his body.

"You're a werewolf."

"Well done, Stiles."

"I'm an Argent, you shouldn't have helped me."

"Would you have rather I left you out there to die?"

"Yes!" Stiles shouted and the werewolf's eyes flashed red. "Great. This is just freaking perfect; not only a werewolf but an alpha. This is just amazing. How long have I been out for?"

"Sixteen hours."

"_Sixteen hours?" _Stiles shrieked (it was a very manly shriek if anyone was to ask later on).

"You are so dead." He said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles' head was spinning, he jerked up ignoring the pain that shot up his arm and down his shoulder forcing him to cradle it and blink back tears.

"Oi, Argent, lay down." The alpha said in his low voice that should be goddamn illegal.

"I need to go, my parents." Stiles gasped out, ignoring the fact that his head was spinning.

"Fine go. Pass out in the middle of the woods, don't expect me to come and save you again, because I won't."

"Good! I don't want you too." He folded his arms and then rethought it as the pain increased. He stood up and almost sat straight back down but knowing that Derek Hale was watching made him press on and try working.

When he didn't immediately pass out he tried walking further, each step sending jolts of agony up his body making him recoil and almost topple over. Eventually he'd almost made it to where his jacket was, he could see the splashes of blood on it and knew he'd have to burn it before his parents worked out he'd snuck out of the house.

_If they hadn't already found out._

The hunter reached up for his jacket and his vision went blurry, black spots clouded his vision and he felt someone's arms around his body. He closed his eyes breathing in the smell of the alpha and smiled.

"Thought you weren't coming to save me?" He smirked, his voice weak.

"Get some rest Stilinski, before I knock you out myself."

Allison screamed, she stared at the empty bed. The sheets were still folded, they hadn't been slept in. She heard the thump of her parent's feet as they ran up the stairs and along the landing.

The door burst open and rebounded of the wall,

"Was is it Allison?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's S-S-Stiles," she stammered, she could feel her heart beating in her chest and her voice wavered almost breaking. "He's gone and the bed hadn't been slept in and he's just not here. Oh god."

"Allison, calm down." Her father walked over to where Allison was standing, he stepped over a shirt his son and dropped and wrapped his arms around Allison. "Stiles is fine."

"But what if he's not? What if he's been kidnapped or-or-or-or he'd been murdered!" Chris felt his shirt getting wet from Allison's tear and he pulled away and lifted his hand to wipe his daughter's tears away.

"Stop, stop. He's fine." He said and left no room for negotiation.

"No! You said it yourself, you said it! You said he wouldn't be able to protect himself. You said that he was a crap hunter, if he can't even hit a target how is he ever supposed to defend himself?"

"Allison, he's fine. I promise, he's a teenager he's being rebellious and trying to sneak out. He's round at a friend's house. But he is fine, Allison, we're going to find him." He turned to Gerard and his wife, Victoria. Neither had spoken a word, the stood in the corner of the watching the exchange silently and not one had even moved to comfort Allison. "Get people out looking for him, check abandoned buildings, I want my son found."

Derek stared at the boy.

He'd gotten a weird scent, one that he hadn't encountered before, when he came across the boy. He was lying there with his eyes closed and his breathing shallow, almost inexistent so Derek brought him back to his home.

Well, if you could call a burnt down house full of memories of his dead family everywhere he turned.

As soon as the alpha found out that the boy was an Argent he immediately regretted his decision to save him, flashbacks of Kate Argent filled his head.

_"Sweetie, I heard what happened. Come here." She said with her arms open, trying to make Derek come towards her. Derek stared at her, he refused to move. "Derek, what's wrong? You can hardly blame me for this."_

_"This is all your fault! All of it!" He shouted as Kate advanced towards him. There were tears streaming down his face but the werewolf didn't care, his family had just been burnt alive for god sake. "Don't, don't. Stay away from me Kate."_

_"Derek, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. What d'you mean this is my fault?"_

_"You were the only one Kate, you were the only one that knew that my entire family would be there."_

_"You think this was me?" She laughed, as if she knew nothing of the accusation._

_"Say it wasn't."_

_"No, Derek don't you trust me?"_

_"Say. It." Derek said the words slowly but anger punctuated each word. _

_"I didn't hurt your family." Derek didn't move, the human's heartbeat stayed steady and without a blip._

_"Tell you didn't know anything about this, tell me Kate."_

_"I d-didn't know anything." Derek heard it, the tiny but recognisable blip in her heartbeat._

_"You're a liar."_

_"Derek, what do-"_

_"Your heartbeat! You're a liar."_

_"Oh alright, I killed your bloody family stop moaning will you, I've still got a headache from all their screaming." Derek let his eyes turn amber and his claws come out._

_"So us,"_

_"There was no us, Derek. Why would I burden myself with a stupid teenager? Go crying about how hard life is to your mother. Oh wait." She replied with a smirk._

The boy turned in his sleep and moaned.

Derek knew all about night terrors and knew when someone was having them. He tried to shake Stiles awake but he wouldn't wake up or respond in any way, so the alpha tried a different tactic.

"Stiles, wake up." He said and shook his arm again. Stiles shot up and sat up straight hair was stuck to his face with sweat and his shirt was caught around his waist and _damn, he was cute._

Derek looked at the little aspect of the boy he hadn't noticed before, the way his pupils dilated when he was confused, or the little moles on his face.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked and planted a hand on the human's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I think I should go though, get back. My parents are probably wondering where I am." Stiles tried moving his arm and found that his arm hurt considerably less and the pain was tolerable.

"Oh yeah. Of course, you're parents."

"I'm grateful for this, dude. Honestly, I am. Maybe we could do this again sometime, well not the falling out of my window and almost dying thing, but perhaps we could see each other again?"

"Yeah, I'd like," Derek stopped still and put his fingers over his lips signalling for Stiles to be quiet.

"What? What is it?" Stiles heard a thump and then a door burst open which revealed three men.

The men each had a gun loaded and Stiles could smell the distinct odour of wolfs bane, he then looked at the men. They were all dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans, Stiles recognised each other as one of his father's hunter.

"Stiles, get away from that _thing." _One of the men said, Sties knew that one more than the others. He was called Adam, his father's best friend and normally his hunting partner, he'd been there when Stiles was born and was like a second father to him.

"No! No don't shoot him, he helped me."

"Get away from _it, _or I shoot both of you."


End file.
